


A Risk Worth Taking

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [7]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Destiny, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Season 5 One-Shot Ending, Season Five Painkiller, Soulmates, Soulmates Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: This is a one-shot proposed ending for Season 5 built off a really cool Twitter prompt. I hope I did the idea justice.————-Lena battles with her rage and her growing darkness after she finds out Kara is Supergirl. She does everything she can to try and control her demons but it all becomes too much. Seeking a solution that will end her pain and bring her back to light, she asks Alex for help. Alex recruits J’onn to wipe Lena’s memory and help her forget that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.Kara knows that if Lena ever finds out she is Supergirl from someone else, Lena will feel the same betrayal. She knows the only answer is to tell Lena everything. She knows she has one chance to go back in time and do it right.It’s a risk...but it’s a risk worth taking.





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a Twitter prompt posted by @kashymcgraths. I hope I have written something worthy of the concept.

Lena stared out her office window and tried to quiet the demons. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her breath was labored and sharp. National City was blanketed with an ominous fog that seemed to mirror her thoughts of late. The moment Lex told Lena that Kara was Supergirl, Lena’s whole world came crumbling down. Everything she knew, everything that tethered her to the light, had been destroyed.

Lena was filled with a white hot rage but the most overwhelming feeling that coursed through her was terror. She was terrified that her anger and her pain were taking over and that she was turning dark. All of her thoughts were jumbled. She was unable to think clearly or articulate herself the way she used to. Every breath she took was harsh and every thought she had was cold and calculating.

Lena reached down and unbuttoned her blazer. She removed it carefully and hung it over the back of her office chair. She looked at the white couch across the room and remembered all of the times Kara had come to her. She remembered when Kara would walk in, timid and grinning. She remembered how she smiled and laughed. She thought fondly of the times Kara wrapped her arms around her and comforted her. That couch was the very essence of their friendship. That couch was a symbol of the love they shared.

Lena grabbed a letter opener from her desk and walked over to the couch. She stood over it, beautiful, white and pristine. Lena lifted the letter opener above her head and began to stab the couch repeatedly. The sharp tip of the opener pierced the leather. Stuffing began to spill out. Lena grabbed the pillows and stabbed them and tossed them to the ground. She looked around the office. Everything reminded her of Kara. Every single inch of her office reminded her of the woman who was supposed to be her best friend. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Lena dropped the letter opener and began to destroy everything in the office. She kicked over lamps, pulled books off the shelves, and threw everything in her path against the stark white walls. She walked over to her desk and swept everything onto the floor in one motion. She grabbed her chair and pushed it hard into the wall.

She picked up the picture of her, Kara and Alex. It’s glass, already cracked. She looked at Kara’s smile and her bright eyes and began to sob uncontrollably. Lena dropped to her knees and let out a scream more akin to a banshee’s wail. It was loud and shrill and full of pain. She took the picture and slammed it hard into the ground. Lena buried her face in her hands and wept.

“Ms. Luthor? Ms. Luthor?”, a disembodied voice said. “Your next appointment is here. Ms. Luthor?”

Lena click a button on her earpiece.

“I’m sorry. I must have gotten carried away with my research. I’ll be there in a few minutes”, Lena said trying to sound calm and collected. Her heart pounded in her chest and her brow was covered with beads of sweat.

Lena looked down and realized that her shirt was torn and her hair had come down. She was a disheveled mess. Lena was never a disheveled mess. Kara did this to her.

“On second thought…please give Mr. Kane my regrets. I’m not feeling very well. Please tell him I will buy him lunch and show him the specs for the prototype next week.”

“Okay Ms. Luthor…do you need anything?”

“No. Thank you. Just cancel the rest of my appointments for the day.”

“No problem Ms. Luthor. Feel better soon.”

Lena pressed the button on her earpiece and let out a deep sigh.

“Computer, end simulation”, Lena said loudly.

Suddenly Lena was kneeling down on the floor of the VR space in her lab. Her office had disappeared and she was left in the black space devoid of anything that would remind her of the destruction she had just caused.

Over the last few weeks Lena had been spending almost all of her time deeply embroiled in virtual reality simulations that allowed her to physically attack her anger and her pain.

The only problem was that Lena didn’t feel any relief breaking things or screaming at Kara. She felt no relief hitting her in the face or shooting her with kryptonite. Nothing was making her feel better. Nothing was making her heart ache any less.

“This isn’t working. I can’t do this anymore”, Lena said to herself as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. “I’m just so tired of being angry. What if I can’t come back from this?”

***

“So, this is what rock bottom looks like”, Alex said.

“She’s misses Lena”, Kelly said shaking her head.

Kara laid sprawled out on her living room floor. Her legs and arms were spread wide and used tissues surrounded her, evidence of another terrible night.

“Come on Kar…it’s time to get up and get back to your life.”

“Supergirl is saving people and doing her job”, Kara said robotically through her tears.

“Not Supergirl…you Kara. You need to pull yourself together. You can’t just lay here and wallow in self pity. You need to shower, get dressed and get back to your life at CatCo. You need to live again.”

“What’s the use? She sold CatCo, she hates me and this is all my fault. Just let me lay here and die. What’s the use of caring anymore?”

“Lex is the one who told Lena. Jesus Kara. Let you lay here and die? This isn’t you.”, Alex said.

“I should have told her Alex. I had every opportunity to tell her. Why didn’t I just tell her?”

“You were protecting her.”

“No. It wasn’t that noble. I was terrified I was going to lose her. I was a coward Alex. If I had it to do all over again I would tell her. I would tell her everything. I would do it right. She thinks I didn’t tell her because I didn’t trust her. What is wrong with me?”

“Would you also tell her that you’re in love with her?”

“What?”, Kara asked sitting up.

“Come on Kar…friends don’t act like this. You and Lena have a inexplicable connection. The two of you should have been enemies but you have loved and trusted her without hesitation since day one. Even the way she reacted…the two of you just need to be honest with yourselves and each other.”

“Alex…I…”, Kara trailed off.

“Are you really going to tell me you don’t have feelings for her?”

Kara broke down and buried her face in her hands.

“It’s all too late. She hates me and now I will never have the chance to tell her how I feel. I will never have the chance to to tell her I’m Supergirl the way she deserved to be told. I’ll never be able to tell her I’ve loved her since the moment we met and I’ve been been in love with her as far back as I can remember.”

Alex grabbed onto Kara and held her close. Kelly grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around Kara’s shoulders.

“What am I going to do Alex?”

“I don’t know Kar. I don’t know.”

***

“Thank you for coming Alex”, Lena said waving Alex into her office.

Alex took a seat in the chair across from Lena’s.

“I won’t lie. I was surprised to hear from you. I know things have been a bit…complicated.”

“I’m not sure ‘complicated’ covers it”, Lena said with a biting tone.

“How can I help you Lena?”

“I hope you can help me. Listen…I know this is awkward and I am really sorry but I don’t know what else to do.”

“What is it?”, Alex asked with genuine concern.

“Kara…I mean Supergirl…Jesus I don’t even know what to call her. I just…ever since Lex told me Kara’s secret I’ve been battling with my rage. I’ve been depressed and angry and I feel like the darkness is consuming me. Alex, I’m afraid of what this is doing to me. I’m afraid of what I might become. I have to work every day not to let the Luthor inside of me consume my broken heart. I was never afraid before because I knew I had Kara. Kara has always been my tether to what’s right. She always kept me safe from my darkness. Alex, without her, I don’t know if I can fight the demons. I’m scared.”

“Why are you telling me this?

“Because I think you’ve always worried about me going bad. I don’t think you’ve ever fully trusted me.”

“Lena, I’ve seen the good you do and my sister wouldn’t love if you were a bad person. I get that you’re angry and hurt. Forgetting that Kara is my sister…and just being a friend to you right now…she should have told you. She should have but she was scared Lena. She was scared you would be hurt. You mean the world to her. You mean everything to her. She was terrified that this would happen. She didn’t want to lose you.”

“Alex…the rage is consuming me. I have tried everything but I can’t think, I can’t work, I can’t even breathe without wanting to scream. I am so scared.”

“I’m here Lena. What do you need?”

“You’ve wiped memories in the past at the DEO. Don’t ask me how I know but I know. I need someone to wipe my memory. I need someone to take away the memory of me finding out Kara is Supergirl. I don’t ever want to know.”

“Lena…that is very dangerous and very extreme. I don’t know if you want to do that.”

Lena broke down and began to sob.

“Alex…I can’t take this anymore. I feel like my whole world has imploded. I am in so much pain and no amount of alcohol is numbing it. Please…please help me. I will give you anything but please I need your help.”

Alex got up from her chair and walked around to Lena. She looked down at the woman who was always so pulled together, so fierce and all she saw was a broken shell of what once was. She saw a victim of heartache and the culprit with the dirty hands was her sister. She put her hands on Lena’s shoulders. She was surprised when she felt Lena relax.

“I think I can help you Lena but there’s no going back if you decide to do this.”

“I don’t want to feel this way anymore. I miss Kara so much but I hate her so much and I’m terrified that will never change. Not like this.”

“I’ll check and see if it is a possibility. Plan on coming to the DEO tomorrow evening at 10:30 pm. I’ll call you if it won’t work out.”

Lena stood up and wrapped her arms around Alex. She sobbed into her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Lena and held her tight.

“I’m so sorry Alex. I just didn’t know what else to do”, Lena said through her sobs.

“Don’t be sorry. You did the right thing. We can’t have your darkness take over. I’m glad you called.”

Alex pulled back and gave Lena a sad smile.

“We will find a way to make things right.”

***

“I won’t do it Alex. Mind wipes are not something to be trifled with”, J’onn said flatly.

“J’onn, please hear me out. Lena Luthor is in the most volatile position she has ever been in. Kara is literally laying on her living room floor wishing for death. You know as well as I do that we have been waiting for Lena to implode since she found out about Kara. If we do this…if you agree to do this…we can save them both the heartache, put things right and disarm the ticking Luthor time bomb.”

“But Alex, this could create confusion for her. It could create rifts in her memories that would drive her mad.”

“J’onn, it’s a simple memory and she is already going mad. You should have seen her. Lena Luthor is a broken woman. I’ve never seen her like that. This news has destroyed her. Please J’onn…please do this and I promise I will help her find her way back to happiness again.”

“Is Kara really laying on the floor?”

“Yep. She’s not eating or sleeping. This is a thousand times worse than when she said goodbye to Mon-El. At least then she craved junk food and bad movies. Losing Lena has taken away her life force. It’s like Lena was her reason for living.”

“She’s in love with her isn’t she?”

“Yep. She finally admitted it to Kelly and I but it was like pulling teeth. These two aren’t fooling anyone.”

“Fine. I’ll do it. We can’t have Lena Luthor join the other side. She is too smart and too powerful.”

“Agreed. The most dangerous thing about Lena Luthor is that no matter what she did, Kara would never fight her. Never.”

***

Kara landed on the balcony of the DEO just after dinner time. She was dressed as Supergirl but she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her outfit was disheveled and she looked gaunt and gray.

Alex and J’onn walked up to Kara.

“Hey Alex. You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah Kar…umm…listen…I wanted to give you the heads up about something. Lena asked me to come see her yesterday.”

“About what?”, Kara asked with a concerned tone.

“Kar…she’s not in a good place at all. I mean it’s really bad. Her darkness is starting to take over and she is afraid that she won’t be able to pull herself out of this.”

Kara’s eyes welled up with tears.

“How do I help her?”, Kara asked sobbing.

“You don’t. I do”, J’onn said placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“Lena asked me to help her wipe her memory so she can forget that you’re Supergirl.”

“You mean like when Haley was sniffing around?”

“She wants it all gone. She doesn’t want to remember. She wants you back”, Alex said with a little smile.

“And you’re willing to do this J’onn?”, Kara asked.

“I am. Lena Luthor is a good person but she is dealing with something she can’t control. Her rage is taking over and if we don’t help her, I’m afraid soon, she will be the enemy we will be fighting. None of us want that, especially after Reign.”

“Why are you telling me now?”, Kara asked.

“She’s coming here this evening. I wanted you to know so you’re not confused if she calls you and acts like everything is okay.”

“I’m going to tell her.”

“Tell her what Kara?”, Alex asked.

“Everything. It’s what she deserves. I have a chance to go back and do this the right way.”

“No Kara. You run the risk of setting her off again. How do you know she won’t react exactly the same way?”, Alex asked.

“I can do it different this time. She was angry because it wasn’t me who told her. If she ever finds out from anyone else, she will feel exactly the same betrayal.”

“She was mad because you have lied to her during your entire friendship. That won’t change if you’re the one telling her.”

“Alex…I know you’re trying to protect us both but…”, Kara said before Alex interrupted.

“It’s a huge risk Kara. She may never be able to process the news. She could hate you anyway.”

“Alex…Lena is my world. It’s a risk worth taking.”

“Kara…listen to me. J’onn is only going to do this once. We can’t ask him to do it twice so please don’t screw this up.”

“I won’t Alex”, Kara said with a hopeful grin. “I promise I won’t.”

Kara walked out onto the balcony and took off high into the air.

***

Lena and J’onn sat cross legged in front of each other on the floor of the sparring room.

“Thank you for doing this J’onn”, Lena whispered quietly.

“I know the pain you have been feeling. I have felt a powerful rage that I couldn’t quiet.”

“How does this work?”, Lena asked in a hushed whisper.

“I will take away your memories of finding out Kara Danvers is Supergirl. That means your initial conversation with your brother and every subsequent conversation after that. When you come out of all of this, you will no longer remember Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

“Good. I need all of it gone.”

“Is there anything else you would like me to remove?”

“No.”

“Okay…we can get started.”

“Actually, there is one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Can you remove any memories relating to me and Supergirl fighting about the kryptonite? I think I started feeling a little Luthoresque hatred around that time and if Kara is Supergirl I would rather forget. I want to look at Supergirl and see the hero I respect and admire and not all of our baggage.”

“Sure. Just close your eyes and try to quiet your mind. This will all be over soon.”

***

“The complexities behind the schematics will all be resolved with our new presentation model. I think you will be very excited to see the 3D rendering”, Lena said to Jackson Cain.

“I am very impressed Ms. Luthor. I definitely think we can do business. Shall we toast?”

Jackson raised a glass of champagne into the air. Lena smiled with her signature grin and beautiful bright green eyes. She raised her glass to meet his.

“Cheers to a beautiful partnership between L-Corp and Cain Industries.”

Lena’s phone buzzed on the table. She looked down and smiled her sweetest smile. It was a text message from Kara.

_Dinner tonight? My place? Maybe 7:00 if you’re not working too hard. I miss you._

“Excuse me for just a brief moment. I have a very important text message to send.”

Jackson smiled and gave her a nod of approval.

Lena picked up her phone and sent a quick text back to Kara.

_Perfect. I miss you too. Can’t wait. See you at 7:00._

“Hot date?”, Jackson asked.

“No. Just dinner with my best friend in the world.”

“Pardon me saying but I have never seen a woman smile like that about their ‘best friend’”, Jackson said.

Lena shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her glass.

“Where were we? Oh yes…to our new partnership!”

Jackson and Lena clinked glasses and Lena’s green eyes sparkled like the bubbles in the champagne.

***

Lena walked down the hallway towards Kara’s apartment. She was excited to have a girl’s night with Kara. She felt like she hadn’t seen her in years even though it had only been a few weeks.

When she got to Kara’s front door, she found a note addressed to her.

_Hi Lena,_

_I’m running a little behind. Please let yourself in and make yourself comfortable._

_Kara_

Lena couldn’t remember a time when Kara didn’t greet her at the door. She wondered if this was all part of some elaborate trap set by a nefarious villain. It was National City after all. She didn’t care what potential dangers lurked on the other side of the door. She would never walk away from Kara.

Lena opened the door slowly and walked inside.

She was awestruck. The entire apartment was filled with arrangements of white and red roses. There were candles burning and the apartment smelled wonderful. Soft music played in the background.

“Did I come on the wrong night?”, Lena whispered to herself. “This can’t all be for me.”

Lena walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the counter and found a glass of wine and another note. There was an envelope propped against the stem of the wine glass.

_Lena, please make yourself at home. This envelope contains a letter I would like you to read. Consider it something to keep you busy until I arrive. Enjoy the wine._

Lena looked around the apartment. She was confused but she decided to follow Kara’s instructions.

She grabbed the envelope and the wine and walked over to the couch.

“What are you up to Kara Danvers?”, she asked aloud with a little smile.

Lena set down the wine on the coffee table and opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and rose petals fell onto her lap.

Lena reached down and picked up one of the rose petals that had fallen to the floor. She held it to her nose and smiled. She pressed it to her lips and closed her eyes.

She unfurled the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Lena,_

_From the moment we met, I have trusted you, loved you and always wanted to stand by your side. There is no place in this world I would rather be. When I look at you, I don’t see a Luthor. I see an exceptionally intelligent, brave, compassionate, loving and loyal woman who has a beautiful heart and a passionate soul. I see a woman I would fight for, I would die for, and I know I could never live without._

_You are my best friend, my family and I have always believed you are my soulmate. How else could you explain our instant connection? I need you to understand that when I say you are ‘family’, I mean that you are precious to me. Maybe more precious to me than anyone else in my life. I put you above all others and I have defended you and stood by you without question because I love you like no other._

_Lena, I have two secrets I need to share with you. Two things that I want to tell you because I love you and trust you completely. Both of these secrets I kept because I wanted to keep you safe from harm. Both of these secrets I kept from you because I believed I was protecting you but you have proven to me time and time again that you are the strongest, fiercest, bravest person I have ever met. You are a powerhouse and you have never let me down. You have always stood by my side when I needed you and I trust you with every fiber of my being._

_Lena, my first secret…and the one I am almost too terrified to tell you is that I’m in love with you. Head over heels, butterflies in the stomach, madly in love with you._

_I have been in love with you so long I don’t even know when it started. I do know that when Jack Spheer came to town and you said he was your kryptonite, I wished you were saying it about me. I guess I knew at that moment that I had fallen in love with you. I know this is crazy and I hope you don’t ball up this letter and storm out. I just need you to know that to me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. To me, darkness and light, you’re perfect._

_Every time I look into your eyes I smile. Every time I hear your name my heart flutters and I am filled with so much joy. I look into your beautiful green eyes and I see your soul. I see the real you. I see the woman who saved us from Medusa, who saved us from the Daxamite invasion, who helped save Sam and separate her from Reign. I see a woman who I admire, who I respect and who I have longed to kiss with all my heart and soul for so long._

_Lena, I don’t know if you could ever love me. I know you broke things off with James. I tried to make things work with Mon-El and I really did care for him. The problem was, I always loved you. No one else would do. You are my heart, my soul and my strength Lena._

_My second secret is something I want to share with you because you are my best friend and the person in this world that I trust the most. Sure, I trust Alex and Eliza. I trust them and I trust my friends but Lena, I trust you above all others because the secret I am going to tell you surely will put your life in danger, the secret I am going to tell you may change your opinion of me, the secret I need to share may shake the very foundations of our friendship but I love you too much not to tell you. I love you so much. I love you and that huge heart of yours._

_If you are already totally freaked out I completely understand. You can leave and I won’t chase you down. If you’re not totally freaked and are willing to hear me out, please stand up and close your eyes._

Lena’s heart raced. Her pulse quickened and her mouth went dry.

“Kara? Is this all really true? Do you really love me?”

Lena stood up and looked at the door. She set the letter down on the table and closed her eyes. A cool breeze swept through the apartment. Lena’s skin tingled.

“Hi Lena”, Kara said softly.

Lena opened her eyes and smiled.

Kara stood in front of her holding a bunch of red roses. She was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants. Her hair was down. Her blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

Kara looked at Lena and smiled. A blush danced across her cheeks and she averted her eyes when Lena smiled at her.

“Hi Kara”, Lena said. “I read your letter. Is that all true?”

“Every word.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Guilty. I believe I said head over heels, butterflies in the stomach, madly in love with you”, Kara said with a goofy grin.

Lena beamed and stepped forward.

“I think this might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done outside of a rom-com. All of these roses. My god.”

Kara handed Lena the bunch of roses. Lena leaned down and sniffed them. She looked up at Kara. Her eyes were bright and full of hope.

“Lena, I need to tell you my second secret.”

“Good luck topping being in love with me.”

Lena set the bunch of roses down on the table.

“Lena, do you love me?”

“More than you’ll ever know. I’m head over heels, butterflies in the stomach, madly in love with you too Kara Danvers.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. With my life.”

“I trust you with every fiber of my being and I want to share who I really am with you. Mind, body and soul.”

“I’m ready”, Lena said.

Kara moved closer to Lena and took a deep breath.

“Close your eyes.”

Lena grinned and obeyed.

Kara pulled off her glasses and set them down on the table. She unbuttoned her shirt a little to reveal the S on her chest and wrapped her arms around Lena tight. She floated into the air just a little and kissed her softly on the lips. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s neck and kissed her back.

Lena’s eyes opened and she saw Kara without her glasses. It took her just a moment and then she saw it. She looked down and realized they were floating above Kara’s living room and she saw the S peeking out from Kara’s shirt.

“Lena, I’m Supergirl. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Please don’t hate me. You have to understand that I have always believed that my place in this world was by your side. I have always been terrified that something bad would happen to you if I told you and you are so very important to me. During the last few years, I have watched you become more of a Super than I am. Time and time again, you have saved National City, saved our friends and you have saved me. You’re the hero and you don’t need to be protected. You need to be trusted with my secret. You need to be trusted because I love you so much. You have my heart and now you have my secret.”

Kara stopped talking and looked at Lena. She looked dazed. She was completely speechless. Her face was white as a sheet.

“Lena…please say something. Please. Do you hate me? Are you angry? Do you think I’m insane?”

“Kara, please put me down”, Lena said shakily,

Kara’s face dropped.

Kara floated back down to the floor and let go of Lena. Kara looked down completely defeated.

Lena stepped forward and placed a hand over Kara’s chest where the S was peeking through.

“A Super and a Luthor…”, Lena said with a smile.

Kara looked up. When she saw Lena smiling she was confused.

“Are you mad? When you told me to put you down…”, Kara asked before Lena interrupted.

“I realized I’m not a huge fan of heights when I fell over my balcony at L-Corp but I am a fan of being wrapped in your arms”, Lena said stepping forward.

Kara beamed.

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

“How did I miss it? How did I miss that the woman I have loved since we met in my office was the same woman who saved me over and over again?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and grinned.

Lena rubbed Kara’s cheek softly and searched her face. She found all the features she loved about Kara including her sweet smile.

“Was this all too much to take in?”, Kara asked.

“Not at all. Thank you for sharing both of your secrets with me. I know this couldn’t have possibly been easy.”

“Lena, you are my heart. Clark told me that when he fights any fight, he is fighting for Lois. When I fight, no matter what battle, no matter what villain surfaces, I am fighting for you always.”

“And I have always fought for you Kara.”

Lena pressed her forehead to Kara’s.

“Kara Danvers or Supergirl…what should I call you?”

“My name is Kara Zor-El. I was born on the planet Krypton with my cousin Kal-El. You know him as Superman. You should know my real name. Danvers is Alex and Eliza’s name. They adopted me when I was a young girl. I have gone as Kara Danvers for most of my life.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara Zor-El. I’ll stick with Kara if that works for you”, Lena said with a sweet smile.

“Lena…do you know how much you mean to me?”

“Well, let’s see…as Kara you have been my best friend, my constant companion, my shoulder to cry on and the woman I can’t live without. As Supergirl, you saved my life dozens of times, helped National City more times than I can count and you make me proud every day. No one has ever made me feel more important or more loved than you.”

“That makes me so happy Lena.”

“One question though. Why now?”

“Something happened that made me realize that there is no one in this world who matters more to me than you. I realized that without you, the world ceases to spin, the sun ceases to shine and even rocky road ice cream tastes like nothing. I need you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. I need you to know that I love you and I want to give you the world. I wanted to tell you now because I finally realized that while telling you all of this was terribly risky, I would explode if I couldn’t share everything with you. You’re my best friend in the world. You could hate me, you could tell me you don’t love me, you could have stormed out of this apartment but you didn’t. The risk was worth taking because I can’t spend another day without you knowing that Supergirl loves you Lena.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her with all of the love and passion in her heart. She moved her hands to Kara’s face and kissed her with a passionate fervor. Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her back wildly. She completely let go. Kara was so happy they started to float up again. Lena and Kara both looked down. Kara gave Lena an apologetic smile and floated back down to the ground.

“Sorry. That happens when I’m happy sometimes.”

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes and chuckled.

“You make me feel like I could float away too. I love you Kara. I love you with all of my heart.”

Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her again with even more passion and desire. They stood there in Kara’s apartment, surrounded by roses and candles, and kissed until their lips were sore.

***

When Kara and Lena eventually pulled back, depleted of oxygen and sustenance, Lena took in the scene again and smiled. The roses and candles set the perfect mood. The soft music that played was sweet and romantic and Lena could smell dinner warming in the oven.

Kara held Lena’s hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it.

“So, dinner is warming, there is wine and champagne. What would you like to do?”

“There is one thing I would really like to do. It’s something I have fantasized about for so long. It kind of became my happy thought. It’s kind of cheesy though.”

“Sure”, Kara said happily. “Anything. The cheesier the better”, Kara said with a little snort.

“Close your eyes”, Lena said.

Kara complied and beamed. It was the least she could do. She had asked Lena to trust her a lot during the last couple of hours.

Lena walked over to the stereo where the music was playing and turned up the volume.

“At Last”, by Etta James played through the apartment. Lena nodded her head and grinned.

https://open.spotify.com/track/4Hhv2vrOTy89HFRcjU3QOx?si=b_GZIHMGQXKDKs_BkYIHEg

“Could there possibly be a more fitting song than this?”, Lena asked.

Lena returned to Kara’s side and caressed her cheek. She placed both of her hands on her face and kissed her lips softly. Kara’s eyes opened and she smiled sweetly. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Dance with me?”, Lena asked softly.

Kara gave Lena her sweetest most charming smile and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena moved her arms down and placed both of her hands on Kara’s chest.

“I want to live here”, Lena said.

Lena pressed her cheek to Kara’s as their bodies swayed to the music. Kara grabbed Lena even closer and buried her face in Lena’s neck. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. They swayed gently to the rhythm of the music, taking in the feeling of being together…at last.


End file.
